


Sharing is Caring

by katylady



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katylady/pseuds/katylady
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have shared everything throughout their lives. This is just the progression of it.





	Sharing is Caring

       It was no secret that Michael and Jeremy shared everything. After all they have been friends since kindergarten, and the magic of it kind of wears off after awhile. Honestly, they do it without thinking now. They have always shared clothes, games, controllers, food, drinks, books, cuddles, and classes. Eventually as the grew older they began to share their first kiss, a car, a home, a bank account, etc. As a result, it came to no one's surprise that one day they decided it was time to share a last name.

      It was around third grade when Jermey started calling Michael's moms his moms too. He went to their house often enough it was like he was their son anyway, so what did it matter. Also it was less confusing than calling them both Mrs. Mell.

      On the other hand, Jeremy's mother was always a bit...off. She was not as nurturing as Michael's moms or even as nice as Jeremy's dad, so Michael never actually called her mom. However, he did call Mr. Heere dad. Michael didn't have a dad, so in first grade when father's day was mention, Jeremy said tjat he would share. his.Jeremy was fine with sharing his because after all Jeremy was a very good "sharer." His teachers always praised him for that, and Jeremy preened under their compliments. Later on when Jeremy's mom left years later, Michael promised that everything would be alright. Because after all Jeremy already had two moms and a dad who love and support him dearly.

      The two were twelve when Michael came out as gay. It was not really a shock to Jeremy because even though he is rather oblvious, he likes to think that he knows his best friend fairly well. That and the fact that when Michael had his emo phase, he was a little bit too obsessed with some of the lead singers, but details. It wasn't until two years later that Jeremy came out as bi to Michael. This, on the other hand, was a complete surprise to Michael. Jeremy had only ever talked about girls, and not just any girl, but Christine to be exact, excessively. It got old, but Michael supported his best friend even at his own expense sometimes. Unknown to either boy, it was at this point that they began to share a crush.

       Michael is in love with Jeremy. Everything feels natural with Jemery and his heart does somersaults around him, especially when Jeremy borrows Michael's red hoodie. Michael never let anyone wear his hoodie, not that he had any other friends, but even so only Jeremy could wear the hoodie. Years later after the squipcident, that sentiment still remained the same.

      Jeremy is in love with Michael. In fact, he could probably write an eight page paper, single-spaced all about the things he loves about Michael. Michael has always been there for Jeremy, even with he ignored Michael over a stupid crush and the desire to no longer be bullied and actually loved. It would take the squipcident for Jeremy to learn that he was already loved. Objectively he knew that his dad, his moms, and Michael all loved him, but the play showed him that Michael would do anything to help him. Jeremy just really loves Michael.

      Jeremy only dated Christine for like a week, but even then they didn't even go on one date. It turns out that dating someone to get over someone else is never a good idea. Also any remnants of Jeremy's crush on her were stomped on through the influence of the squip, so honestly Jeremy was not surprised of the mutual breakup. Neither Jeremy nor Michael were upset.

      When the two were seven years old Jemermy had gotten sick with strep throat. Michael did not appreciate the adults from taking away HIS Jemermy. He pouted all week since he could not see his best friend. Jermey wasn't at school and couldn't come over to his house. Michael was very upset and demanded (politely as he could because otherwise they wouldn't call) his moms call Jermery. By Wednesday Michael had had enough, so he snuck out of his basement window, and went yo go see his Jeremy. Jeremy's parent woke up the next day to them cuddling. It was to the shock of no one they both shared strep. This wasn't a one time thing either, every time one or the other gets sick the other is not too far behind.

       Over the years the two have shared preety much everything together with a few exceptions: ie.. the Squip. Therefore, it came to the surprise of no one when they decided to share their last name.


End file.
